1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a face recognition method and system, and more particularly, to a multi-view face recognition method and system based on sub sets.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of computers and pattern recognition technology, face recognition technology is widely applied to many different fields, such as the field of security.
Conventionally, a plurality of methods for the recognition of faces at various angles have been proposed. There are three main methods including: a first method in which a plurality of face images including various views of a face are registered; a second method in which big-pose face images are corrected geometrically; and a third method, which is a linearly classifying method in which face images of various poses of the same person are used to calculate changes within-class. There are corresponding problems related to each of the above three methods. Although the first method can be applied to some cases, the first method cannot be applied to a case in which only one image or a limited number of images can be registered. For example, in a recognizing system for tracking on the internet, since only a limited number of pictures can be obtained in advance, only a limited number of pictures can be registered. Thus, the first method cannot be applied to this recognizing system. As for the second method, there are mainly two problems in the method: first, since the computation of a correction operation needs a great deal of time, the second method cannot be applied to an embedded system, especially, to a mobile phone or to a digital camera, and it is difficult to ensure that the correction can satisfy the requirements; and second, a new distortion of an image may be induced by the correction, which may cause the image recognition to be more difficult. As for the third method, even for images of the same person, changes in different pose images are very significant, and the changes among different images may be non-linear. Therefore, if linear calculation is applied to calculate all the images of all the poses, a face recognition model will be distorted. Thus, it is impossible to present face images correctly. Accordingly, the third method may only be selectively used.
Consequently, in the field of face recognition, a face recognition method and system for meeting various demands and requiring less calculation is needed.